


whizzer going down

by michael_makesan_exit



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_makesan_exit/pseuds/michael_makesan_exit
Summary: marvin meets whizzer at a gay baryou know what happens





	whizzer going down

why am i here? i don't really know, quite honestly. i could be home with trina and jason, but no.  
i'm at a gay bar on manhattan. i really shouldn't be here. i am so out of place here.  
i look around and see men, they're everywhere. shaking my head, i walk in and find a seat to it in. to my left, just by the booth i'm at, is a tall, skinny boy dancing with someone.  
now the someone is the one who catches my eye. he's just slightly shorter than the boy he's dancing with; but still very tall. the man is sporting a pink polo and a pair of dark pants that hug his legs and ass quite nicely, i must say.   
i try not to stare too much, but i really can't help it. i also can't help to notice he's very fit. i bite my lip.  
i had ordered a drink, i hadn't touched it though. i'm just sitting, alone in my booth, sneaking glances at the very handsome brunette man dancing next to me.   
after about ten minutes, someone’s sitting across from me. when i look up, all i see are the brown eyes and lovely smile, “you look lonely.”  
“just a little,” i just smile back.   
“i’m whizzer,” he extended his hand.   
i smile at his name and shake his hand, “whizzer?”  
he nodded, “and you?”  
“marvin.”   
whizzer just smiles, “whatcha doin here, marvin?”  
i shrug and glance at my wedding ring, i suddenly felt really guilty. i’m here, in this gay bar flirting with this man. “just kinda… trying to get away.”   
whizzer looks where my eyes are, “ bet your wife wouldn't be very happy to find you here, huh?”   
i blush a little and shake my head, “yea uh, probably not.”   
the man across from me smiled, “so you just out to be out or trying to get a little?”   
“kinda both… i can’t stand it at my place. i need a distraction,” i look away from him.  
whizzer stands up, “come with me.” i obey and walk with him. he takes me to the restroom. it’s pretty broken down but good enough. he pushes me against the closest wall and starts to kiss me; at first i don’t do anything. it takes me a moment to process, but of course once i do, i’m kissing him back. he moans and runs a hand through my hair, i groan and press into him.   
i’m sure he can already tell i’m hard. it isn’t hard to not notice. e suddenly drops to his knees, undoing my belt. I’m trying to catch my breath as i look at him. he’s pulling my boxers down...taking my into his mouth. the room goes kinda yellow; i moan. it goes by almost too fast. when he finishes, cum dripping from his mouth, he cleans me up.   
“fuck, that was good…” he stands up and winks at me. he pulls a sharpie out of his pocket and takes my hand. He writes someone; his number i realize.   
“see ya around, marvin.”


End file.
